


余震

by akira89



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for the endings of both games, Vomiting, Wetting, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Miles Upshur & Waylon Park发生在DLC后，有提到The Murkoff Account里的剧情。存在作者自己捏造的成分。有关于呕吐，失禁的描写。“我见过你，”瓦尔里德用迈尔斯的喉舌说 “你选择了逃避。”





	余震

他最后还是没战胜想要回家的冲动。说真的，迈尔斯现在回去能做些什么？去给他窗台上早就死掉的植物浇水？迈尔斯知道这么做很傻：他从来都不是一个伤春悲秋的文艺青年，生前不是，死了以后更不是。‘家’对他来说只是一个有水有电，可以上网和睡觉的地方，没有任何情感价值。

‘尽管如此，我还是想回去看看。’ 有个声音在他的耳边细语。迈尔斯分辨不出声音的主人：有时候听起来像他自己，有时候像是死在了巨山里的人们。变成瓦尔里德的宿主以后，他的理智慢慢地开始消逝。迈尔斯时常会忘记过去，忘记去巨山之前他到底干了些什么，是怎么样一个人。巨山变成了他生命的起点，迈尔斯真正的出生地。

响亮的狗吠打断了他的思考。迈尔斯认得那两条小狗和牵着他们的主人——比格犬是凯西，吉娃娃是乔安，棕发女人是金佰利（她更加喜欢别人叫她金，像最近受欢迎的真人秀明星一样）。他本想在楼内住户开始在走廊内进进出出之前，用藏在门垫下的备用钥匙开门，没想到会这时候在走廊里遇到遛狗回来的金。她人不坏，只是管不住自己的嘴，可能会不小心把迈尔斯的行踪暴露给前来寻找他的人。

** 杀掉她**，瓦尔里德在他的脑内怂恿着，**那女人****会带来厄运。**

“不需要杀人。”迈尔斯集中注意力，试图让它冷静下来 “我没把你放出来，她看到的只是一个失眠许久的三流记者而已，不会怎么样的。”

事实证明迈尔斯是对的：金为她狗狗们的骚动道歉后便拖拽着凯西和乔安回房了。听瓦尔里德的话只会让他变得更加不像人类，而这并不是迈尔斯希望得到的结果。“以后别瞎提建议” 他朝着空气说，用钥匙打开了自己公寓的门。

公寓还是和迈尔斯记忆里一样恶心。狭窄的一居室内到处都是被随意丢弃的衣物和空啤酒罐，可以看出记者对打扫房间没有太大兴趣。由于办公桌上的空间不够，很多文件还有照片被平铺在地上，像是某种诡异的拼布地毯。

** 家**，瓦尔里德说，**我们的家。**

“是我的家，和你没关系。” 那东西最终的归属应该是地狱，而不是在某个破烂的一居室里。迈尔斯倒在沙发上，闭上眼睛，开始思考下一步计划。房间内的东西上都积了厚厚一层灰，没有近期翻找过的痕迹。穆克夫公司还没有找到这个地方，迈尔斯猜测，这代表他们的情报网没他当初预估的灵通。也许他应该好好利用这段时间，在彻底被瓦尔里德逼疯之前采取行动，把穆克夫公司的计划给彻底打乱。

可迈尔斯没有任何头绪。能套话的人一半想要他的命，一半早就被瓦尔里德在巨山杀死了。唯一不在这两个类别里的人是那个告密者，但想要找到他对于迈尔斯来说有一定难度，因为他根本不知道对方长什么样子。还有，当时在巨山开走他吉普车的男人到底是谁？看他的穿着和慌张的神情，应该不是为穆克夫工作的人。就算他是，男人逃离现场的行为也说明他后悔成为企业的一分子。

“嘿，你知道些什么？”迈尔斯问瓦尔里德。见鬼，他现在和巨山里的那些疯子没啥区别。

怪物没有回应。也对，一团想要杀死人类的纳米机器人云应该不会对人们的恩怨情仇感兴趣。它似乎只想活下去，吞并一切，像一个杀伤力巨大的蚁群。迈尔斯叹了口气。自杀并不能解决问题：瓦尔里德只会去寻找新的，比迈尔斯更好说服的宿主。

些许我应该去找个驱魔人，他想。

迈尔斯翻身，把头埋了进沙发靠垫里。 

他被一阵敲门声所唤醒。

“我什么时候睡着了....” 迈尔斯感到困惑。寄生在自己身体里的怪物以前是不允许迈尔斯睡觉的。每当他闭上眼睛，想要逃避现实时，瓦尔里德总是强迫他睁眼，直面黑暗。“难道我终于靠黑色幽默击败了它？”迈尔斯冷笑。

** 我还在这**，一个冰冷的声音说。

“那还真是谢天谢地。”迈尔斯滚下沙发，去开门。对方可能是前来杀死他的人，但迈尔斯有瓦尔里德，实在不行可以靠蛮力取胜。况且他现在倒是希望自己死了算了。

但迈尔斯没猜对：出现在他公寓门前的居然是在巨山偷走他车的男人。这个杀千刀的混蛋比特雷格还要讨厌上一百倍！要知道当初为买下那辆车迈尔斯几乎是差一点点就去买身了。偷车贼和他差不多高，金棕色的头发蓝色的眼睛，穿着粗针毛衣和牛仔裤，看上去是一个循规蹈矩的唱诗班男孩。不像是惯偷。

“迈尔斯·阿普舍？”对方问。他听起来很疲惫。

“我很想告诉你我的真名，但你知道后我就得杀了你。”迈尔斯没在开玩笑。

“我知道你是迈尔斯，在来之前我就在你以前公司的官网上找到了你的照片，只是想要再次确认一下。”偷车贼朝他伸出手，似乎是想要握手 “我是就那个告密者，名叫韦伦 ·帕克。”

迈尔斯没有接收到韦伦想握手的信号，问道：“那张糟糕的照片还被挂在那个根本没人看的网站上？”

“不，现在不在了。我动用了一些特殊手段才看到的。”韦伦自顾自地走进了公寓。如果男人说的话属实，那天偷走他吉普的人就是迈尔斯想要寻找的告密者。命运真会开玩笑。接下来是什么，迈尔斯发现克里斯·沃克其实是自己失踪多年的哥哥？真是B级片导演都不会纳入考量的剧情。

他关上门，跟在韦伦的身后。“你为什么还要来找我？说实话，你给我带来的麻烦已经足够多了：我少了几根手指，丢了命，还被纳米机器云给附身。我的生活已经不能更糟糕了。”迈尔斯用一种抱怨的语气说。

韦伦正打量着摊开在地板上的文件和照片。他眉头微皱，嘴唇抿成一条直线，深陷思考之中。既然对方不准备回答，迈尔斯便继续碎碎念下去：“如果你是来收集更多关于穆克夫公司的情报的话，你应该不会在这里得到任何新信息。他们把所有负面新闻都给抹去了，你在这里看到的只不过是我拼凑出的，真相的影子而已。”

“你那天应该有带录像机...” 韦伦转身看向迈尔斯，脸上写满着期待。

“很抱歉告诉你，我带去的录像机早已不知所终，也许已经被穆克夫给‘回收’了。”

“呃，的确，我不应该对和他们有关的一切事物抱有正面期待。当初不应该把你牵连进来...我真的很抱歉。不过你还活着，这让我感到十分庆幸。” 韦伦揉了揉自己的太阳穴 “你说的纳米云，又是什么东西？抱歉，我太累了，不知道你在开玩笑还是——”

“是瓦尔里德。” 迈尔斯放松，把自己身体的部分控制权交给那些机器人。他的身体渐渐地被一层雾所包围：这不是普通的雾，而是散发着黑色油光，似乎正扭曲着现实的‘存在’。站在迈尔斯面前的韦伦看到这一幕后，跌坐在地上，捂住了自己的嘴。

** “我见过你，” **瓦尔里德用迈尔斯的喉舌说 “**你选择了逃避。”**

韦伦开始哭泣。

“神啊......我犯下了大错......”男人断断续续地挤出几个单词。

迈尔斯挥手，让瓦尔里德走开。那团包围着他的雾开始逐渐褪去。从告密者见到纳米云的第一反应可以看出，韦伦对他抱有的感情不是恶意，而是愧疚。没有必要再恐吓他了。“呼喊神的名字不会让我们的处境变得更好。” 迈尔斯说，抓起一张皱巴巴的稿纸，递给在地上哭泣的韦伦 “没有抽纸，麻烦将就一下，用废纸擦眼泪吧。”

“我不介意。穆克夫的事....” 对方别过头去。

“我最好的建议？赶快跑的，跑的远远的。只是这次别再用偷来的吉普。”

韦伦摇头 “我不想再逃跑。我们该采取行动，迈尔斯，你也看到他们在里面的暴行了。我骇入穆克夫公司后发现，在别的地方还有着类似的研究设施。我们必须得赶在悲剧发生之前把那些设施给摧毁，否则会有更多无辜的人牺牲。”

被点名的男子笑着说：“我没有说我会坐视不管。瓦尔里德现在被我勉强地控制住，可以在调查的时候派上用场。至于你嘛......”他打量了一下对方的身材 “还是别再掺合这趟浑水，否则你好不容易捡回来的命又要还给上帝了。”

韦伦察觉到迈尔斯语气里满是嘲讽，耳朵变成鲜艳的红色，双手紧握成拳。他并没有反驳记者的话，些许是知道自己无法直接对抗穆克夫公司吧。韦伦显然不是动作片里的男主角，不能靠一把枪和一支铅笔杀死一整栋写字楼的人。迈尔斯虽然也是半斤八两，但有瓦尔里德的话，存活几率要比韦伦高上一大截。“你不必太自责。” 迈尔斯说。

“做出那么多牺牲，要我在这里放弃也太......请务必让我和你一起行动。穆克夫已经把我变成了一个无家可归的人，就算我回家，也不会有任何人在等着我。”韦伦从地上爬起，抓住了迈尔斯的手腕，阻止他离开。

** 如果他妨碍你的话，我们可以把他杀掉**，瓦尔里德在迈尔斯耳边低鸣。一阵疼痛突然贯穿他的身体——这是瓦尔里德失控的前兆。迈尔斯甩开韦伦的手，跌跌撞撞地朝厕所走去。

** 我们还要等多久? 我们饿了，需要品尝痛苦，需要感受他人的绝望。你答应过我们的！**

迈尔斯摔倒在地，身体变得像是沉重的水泥，他无论如何施力也无法抬起自己的手臂。呕吐感从他的喉咙后处传来，迈尔斯也只好听取体内野兽的本能，大张着嘴，如同一条出水的鱼。胃酸燃烧着他的食道，在原有的痛苦上叠加。迈尔斯已经很久没有进食，吐出来的都是些液体，晶莹的口水打湿了他干裂的嘴唇。他的脸侧躺在自己的呕吐物里，鼻子里充满酸臭的味道。

** 放弃抵抗的话，我们可以消除你的痛苦，**瓦尔里德发出刺耳的笑声。

“操！” 在如同海啸一般袭来的疼痛面前，迈尔斯实在是想不出任何聪明的反驳。瓦尔里德似乎不满意于这个答复，没有停下对记者的虐待，还锐化了他的五感。被迫感受比之前还要强几倍痛感的迈尔斯立马失去了对自己排泄系统的控制，就这么失禁了，尿液在他的牛仔裤上留下一滩深色的印记。之前瓦尔里德失控的时候，迈尔斯从未如此狼狈不堪。眼泪从他双眼涌出，和他的口水和呕吐物混在一起，在地板上制造出个由污垢形成的湖泊。

“迈尔斯！” 韦伦跪在迈尔斯身旁，不知如何是好。他们不能叫救护车，因为这不是现代医学能够轻松解决的问题，而且可能会引来穆克夫公司的注意力。韦伦不具有医疗技能，只好呆呆地看着身体扭曲成虾米状的迈尔斯在地上抽搐，尖叫。“住手！你的宿主会死的！”无计可施的韦伦只好企图用迈尔斯的生命做威胁，企图换取瓦尔里德的服从。

** “虽然我们很喜欢他，但是他是可以被取代的。”**瓦尔里德通过迈尔斯的嘴说。韦伦感到绝望：瓦尔里德不仅获得了自主意识，还有着一定的智力，并不是单凭着动物本能在做出决定。它也许知道拥有一张人类的皮囊会让狩猎变得更加容易，但同时也知道伪装不是必要的。与其说是迈尔斯凭着毅力在压制着瓦尔里德的行动，更加像是怪物为了换取宿主的信任，故意创造出一个并不存在的弱点，让迈尔斯误以为自己有反击的可能性。迈尔斯把自己看作是猎手，但实际上却是捕兽夹里的猎物！韦伦意识到这一点以后，更加拼命地呼唤着迈尔斯名字，想让他恢复清醒。对方没有反应，看向远处的眼睛已经失去了聚焦。

** “只要他答应我们，允许我们使用他的身体进行狩猎，我们就会保证他的存活。” **被瓦尔里德所操纵的迈尔斯像一个哑剧娃娃一样，嘴巴不自然地一张一合。

如果它还想保持合作关系的话，那我们还有机会，韦伦想。虽然不想采取这么极端的手段，但是现在救迈尔斯的方法，有可能只有这一个了。

韦伦深吸一口气，朝瓦尔里德吼道：“好啊，那么我们来做个交易吧！”

** “交易？”**“我可以提供给你狩猎的目标，但你必须先停止折磨你的宿主。如果我没记错，目标应该是在亚利桑那州吧。我相信如果是狩猎他们的话......迈尔斯是不会拒绝的。怎么样，成交吗？”

一片寂静。 

当瓦尔里德再次发话时，韦伦觉得像是过去了一个世纪那么长。

** “成交了......但如果你在撒谎，我们会把你撕成碎片，然后再吃掉。”**

“我愿意承担这个责任。” 

迈尔斯在自己公寓的床上被阳光照醒了。

他翻身，把被子拉过自己的头顶，企图再次进入梦乡。但有人阻止他这么做，正拉住被子，拼命地把它往另外相反方向拽。迈尔斯的心中燃起一股无名火。他坐起来，闭着眼睛摸索到对方的手，用可以留下瘀痕的力气握住它。“让我安静的睡会觉，否则我等会让你再也见不到明天的太阳！” 迈尔斯朝着那个人说。

“很不幸的是，我们还有事情没做完，迈尔斯。” 一个熟悉的声音答。迈尔斯睁开双眼，发现自己握住的手居然是韦伦的。阳光打在他的头发上，让韦伦的头发看起来像是天使的光圈。迈尔斯感到尴尬，松开了手。

“韦伦？你怎么还在这里？” 他企图去回想昨天发生的事，脑海内却是一片空白 “在你要求帮助我后，发生了什么？”

韦伦把昨天发生的事情给复述了一遍。“没想到你竟然挺重的，把你拖进浴室可花费了我好大的力气。” 他以抱怨收尾。

“让你帮我冲澡和换衣服，真的是很抱歉。” 迈尔斯这才注意到自己被套上了睡衣，脸开始因为羞耻而发红 “还有，你救了我一命，为此我也应当表示感谢。”

“没事。虽然是用一种极其迂回的方式，你这次也帮了我不少。” 

“最后还是按照你的计划进行了。虽然看起来像个呆子，但是你其实很聪明呢，韦伦。所以？亚利桑那州有什么值得破坏的东西？”

男人朝他眨了眨眼 “好奇心可是会害死猫的。”

“但猫有九条命啊。死一次又不会怎么样。” 迈尔斯边笑边说。 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读  
Outlast 2的广播塔在应该是在亚利桑那 ;)


End file.
